


Starlight.

by DwarvishWarriors



Series: Summertime Drabbles [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Stargazing, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Thorin enjoy a spot of stargazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jerhanner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerhanner/gifts).



> (1/1 prompt fill)

Bilbo pressed his lips to Thorin's as they rolled atop the luscious green grass on a hillside that faced a deep ocean of blue and white froth that was churned up by the lapping tide, above them a sea of stars and dark light of night.

 

Bilbo kissed the man on top of him soundly as they deepened their swirling tongues between their already kiss raw lips, Thorin even went as far to remove his trousers and Bilbo's shorts as they groped at one another. 

 

Thorin cupped Bilbo's cheek gently and began kissing, nibbling, and licking at the smaller man's neck and Bilbo moaned in pleasure as he arched his neck for Thorin to give more loving attention to, wrapping his soft hands through the larger man's tethers of raven hair as he did.

 

Bilbo gasped as he finally noted all the stars twinkling down at them and he sighed in wonder.

 

"Thorin, isn't it beautiful." Bilbo breathed and the large man hummed in agreement but didn't bother looking up as he was currently suckling a mark onto Bilbo's throat.

 

"Thorin, you're not looking." Bilbo huffed in annoyance and Thorin, who was finally content with the mark he left on Bilbo's shoulder, looked up to the sky where Bilbo was pointing. 

 

"Stars?" Thorin questioned with a raised eyebrow and Bilbo nodded, lacing his fingers over his middle as he did and gazing up at the sparkling sky. 

 

"Isn't it lovely?" Bilbo sighed and Thorin's brow knitted together as he looked at his lovers face and then back up at the dark sky.

 

"They're only stars." Thorin stated and Bilbo grumbled. 

 

"I know that, but I've never seen them like this. It's just different. " Bilbo replied and Thorin smiled slightly, he seemed to always forget that Bilbo was raised in a bustling city where the only light you could see at night was that of the ominous glow of skyscrapers and car headlights.

 

"Different how?" Thorin asked gently and Bilbo smiled as he tugged the larger man into a chaste kiss on the lips.

 

"Maybe because all those other times I did not have a handsome man at my side." Bilbo stated with a slight giggle as Thorin chuckled and rolled him onto his back again as they began kissing and softly touching one another again.

 

He was watching Bilbo's face when he pulled put of the kiss again, a few twinkling stars reflecting in the small man's bright green eyes and a brilliant, content smile aimed at Thorin, which made that larger man smile and kiss at the smaller man's neck once more. As they rolled atop a hill, beneath the endless stream of starlight in a world completely of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> (Tell me what you think??)  
> ((If you have a request please go to the first story of this series! Thank you!))


End file.
